Electrical energy is an essential form of energy for meeting the energy demands of an industrialized society. Electrical energy may be generated from converting other available sources of energy to electricity, such as geothermal energy, hydraulic energy, solar energy, nuclear energy and the combustion of fossil fuels such as coal and oil. The particular energy source best suited for powering an electrical generating unit is dependent upon a number of factors, including the availability of a dependable supply of such energy at a reasonable price, the existing state of technology for converting this energy to electrical energy, the economics in converting this source of energy into electrical energy, as well as health safety and environmental considerations. Hydroelectric power generating stations have long been attractive for producing electrical energy, and it offers many advantages over other energy sources for generating electricity. However, hydroelectric power installations have generally been available only in those geographical areas where there is a sufficient headwater site.
Another type of hydroelectric power installation which is well known in the art is the generation of electricity from water or oil flowing through a pipeline. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,381 discloses one such type of hydroelectric power station for the generation and storage of electrical energy for residential use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,024, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Generating Electricity from the Flow of Fluids Through a Well" discloses another type of hydroelectric power station, a fluid driven motor positioned in a pipeline to drive a generator for producing electricity to heat the fluid in the pipe to prevent its freezing.
The hydroelectric power installations presently known include complex designed water turbines. The water turbines utilized in such prior art devices are not well suited for use in either a water system or sanitary sewer line where water or sewage services cannot be interrupted for regularly scheduled or emergency repairs.
A need has thus arisen for an improved hydroelectric power station for commercial or residential use in water lines and sanitary sewer lines which provides a clean and efficient means for generating electrical energy from the untapped hydraulic energy from water pipelines, sanitary sewer lines and the like.